


Fated

by virgoxdreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoxdreamer/pseuds/virgoxdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates have the ability to take the pain their other half feels either completely or half of it to make it more bearable. Iwaizumi has been doing this ever since the day he met Oikawa, but Iwaizumi is rarely in enough pain to even make it work so he doesn't know if Oikawa is also fated to be with him. The way he flirts with girls, anyone would think he hadn't met his soulmate yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day and this ended up becoming longer than I expected. I've split it into two chapters, this one is fairly angsty but it does get happy. I couldn't be that mean to them on Valentine's XD Enjoy.

Iwaizumi Hajime had known from the minute he met his best friend that they were soulmates. It wasn’t because of any special mark that appeared on his skin, or because of a clock that counted down. No, he had seen this kid on the ground, his knee bleeding and he was crying his eyes out. The minute he touched the other boy’s shoulder, he had smiled brightly and said his pain was all gone. Iwaizumi’s knee had begun throbbing at the same time. He hadn’t understood it properly at the time, but that was when he had made friends with Oikawa Tooru.

Over the years, he had subtly placed a hand on Oikawa whenever he was in too much pain. Sometimes he had taken all the pain for himself, other times he had only halved it so that the younger boy wouldn’t properly catch on. Hajime knew that he could only do this because Oikawa was his soulmate and it was a secret he would protect. He didn’t want Oikawa to know because it didn’t seem like he could do the same. Iwaizumi wasn’t really one for feeling pain though, or perhaps Oikawa just didn’t know how to do it instinctively like Iwaizumi did, but whenever the spiker was in pain, Tooru refrained from touching his bare skin anywhere. That didn’t help, as far as Iwaizumi knew, it needed to be bare skin contact to make the connection.

He sighed softly as he stared out of the window of his classroom. It was Valentine’s Day once again… The day Iwaizumi hated the most. Soulmates were especially clingy to one another and Oikawa always had a mountain of gifts and admirers. The spiker was certain that this year, Oikawa would find out that his soulmate was one of the girls in his fanclub and that would be that. He would lose his soulmate forever… It wasn’t unheard of, fate was cruel sometimes. On occasion, one person would be soulmates with someone who already had a soulmate and sometimes that was a chain of people. He shook himself out of his funk. His idiot of a best friend and absolutely clueless soulmate would be bounding into his class soon to show off how many treats he had gotten this year.

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan”

As if on cue, that voice floated in from the doorway and Iwaizumi looked up with his signature frown in place. Oikawa’s arms were once again filled with gifts from his admirers and Iwaizumi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come over here, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi grumbled from his seat.

Oikawa didn’t need to be told twice and strode gracefully across the room. Hajime took a moment to appreciate the long, lithe limbs that carried him across the ground before his best friend plopped himself into the seat next to him.

“I got so many gifts this year, Iwa-chan! I had difficulty carrying them”

“If you came here to gloat about how popular you are, I’m going to physically throw you out of this classroom”

“Aww, don’t be like that. It’s not my fault that I’m far more popular and attractive than you are”

Iwaizumi levelled his best friend with a glare.

“Attractive like the back end of a cow, sure” he quipped

“Mean, Iwa-chan, mean! I was going to share my gifts with you, but now I’m not sure if I want to” Oikawa huffed.

“I don’t want your leftovers out of your warped sense of pity. Had it ever occurred to you that perhaps any girl who had affection for me would know that I would rather she spent her money on something she wanted instead of overpriced chocolate that can be bought for half price the next day?” Iwaizumi growled, his frustration clearly coming through. “I can’t do this right now, I’m going for a walk” He stood up and exited the classroom before Oikawa could even try to stop him.

His feet automatically carried him to the gym and he laughed bitterly at the irony. How many times had he come here to stop Oikawa doing this very same thing? Too many times to count, Iwaizumi had found himself at this gym, late at night, stopping a very hurt Oikawa from doing anymore. He had gathered his best friend into his arms, taken his pain as his own, and had comforted his soulmate. Now, he was the one who needed comfort, but he was never going to find what he sought. He couldn’t be bothered to set up the nets right now, he just picked up a volleyball and practiced serving at the gym wall as hard as he could. It was something to distract, but eventually Iwaizumi was brought to his knees from the exertion. 

When he stopped moving is when everything came crashing back down over him. He was cursed. Cursed to watch his beautiful best friend and soulmate grow up and move on with someone else. The tears were falling long before he realised it and he didn’t try to stop them once he did. He had been holding it in for too long and he needed to get it out of his system before Oikawa saw him like this.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice was soft, hesitant… He sounded uncertain. Iwaizumi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked over.

“What is it, Oikawa?” His voice was hoarse from where he had been sobbing.

Oikawa slowly approached Iwaizumi, as though afraid he would bolt with any sudden movements. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, pulling him in close and threading long fingers through spiky hair. Hajime breathed in his friend’s familiar scent and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist. They held each other in silence for what seemed like forever, before Hajime tried to pull back. Oikawa wouldn’t loosen his grip, if anything it became tighter.

“Oi-“

“Hajime…” Oikawa breathed, the hesitant tone was still in his voice. Iwaizumi felt his complaints die in his throat at the use of his given name and he relaxed back into the embrace.

“Hajime… I’m sorry about earlier… I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t know what I said that hurt you so much, but I’m sorry that I did” Tooru apologised softly and Iwaizumi could tell that he meant every word.

“You have nothing to apologise for, Oikawa… I overreacted and I shouldn’t have… Valentine’s Day is just a difficult day for me…”

“Because you don’t get gifts?”

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation all together but he supposed if fate was cruel enough to give him someone who was destined for someone else, it would be cruel enough to do this.

“No… I’m fine with not getting gifts. Like I said before, I’d rather have someone spend the money on something they want… No, the problem is that I… I have to watch as my soulmate gets too many to count and I sit here waiting for the day when he tells me that he’s found his soulmate and it’s not me… Sorry, it’s selfish, I know” Iwaizumi mumbled, burying his head against Oikawa’s shoulder. His knee ached as he unconsciously took the pain that Oikawa was always dealing with. His fingers clenched tighter in Oikawa’s shirt, holding him firmer. He was bracing himself for Oikawa pushing him away and letting him down gently. He wasn’t prepared for the silence that followed his words, stretching out until Oikawa let out a small chuckle and tilted Iwaizumi’s head up towards him.

“Hajime… I just have to make sure… You’re talking about me, aren’t you?” Oikawa asked hesitantly. He wasn’t trying to push Iwaizumi away and his eyes betrayed the hope that the setter was feeling. Hajime nodded, seeing no point in trying to lie. This would have happened eventually, but he had hoped it would happen later than this.

“Iwa-chan… You are the least selfish person that I know. You’re always there for me, no matter what, and you always take my pain away from me without ever asking for anything or even talking about it… I’ve known that you take my pain away since the day we first met… I didn’t really understand it then but I did once I got a bit older… Iwa-chan… You remember that day you fell out of the tree in the park and broke your arm?” Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa continued “You said you didn’t really feel much pain… I was holding your good hand the whole time… I couldn’t take all of your pain, I couldn’t focus enough in my panic, but I managed to halve it…” Oikawa confessed quietly.

“All this time… You’ve known that you were my soulmate? Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“You never said anything, so I figured you didn’t want me as a soulmate… You just wanted me as your best friend” Oikawa chuckled sheepishly.  
“Tooru… I’ve been in love with you since we were thirteen. Of course I want you as my soulmate… I always thought you were meant to be with someone else and you flirt with girls so much, I never imagined the soulmate bond went both ways with us”

Oikawa laughed and hugged Iwaizumi tighter just as the bell rang for their afternoon classes. The setter got to his feet and offered his hand to the spiker, who took it and pushed himself to his feet. Once standing, he didn’t let go of Oikawa’s hand, merely changed their positions to lace his fingers through Oikawa’s more easily. A blush settled on his best friend and soulmate’s features, making him smile.

“So… Got any plans for tonight? It is Valentine’s Day after all” Iwaizumi grinned.

“Well, I was going to marathon the Alien movies again, but I’m open to suggestions” Oikawa smiled back at him.

“Let’s go out, our first proper date now we’re both on the same page”

Oikawa’s smile was blinding as he agreed and they made their way to their respective classes, their minds on the evening that was to follow.


	2. Flowers and stars

They had agreed on their way home that evening that they would go to their respective houses, get changed and appropriately dressed up, before meeting again at 7pm. That was all well and good as a plan, but it didn’t help when Iwaizumi looked at his wardrobe. He had nothing that was suitable for a date, let alone a date with Oikawa. He cursed at his own lack of forethought when he had asked Oikawa out on this date in the first place. Usually, he would ask his best friend for help when he needed to look nice and smart for something but he couldn’t do that now. After a few minutes of staring blankly at his wardrobe, he pulled up the photos from the most recent family dinner he had to go to. Oikawa had helped him get ready for this one, he was wearing a smart button up shirt and his dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans. In all of the pictures from events that Oikawa had helped him dress for, he was wearing similar things, so that’s what he settled on.

Looking through his wardrobe was much easier, now that he had an idea of what he looked good in and probably what Oikawa was expecting him to wear. He picked out a dark green button up with short sleeves to show off his biceps. Oikawa was always commenting on them, so he saw no reason to cover them up. He also picked out the dark blue skinny jeans that Oikawa always put him in. As he stood in front of the mirror, he scrutinized his appearance. He looked too formal… He popped the top two buttons open and relaxed; that looked much better.

Iwaizumi was at a loss for what to do. He hadn’t gotten Oikawa anything for Valentine’s yet and as he had over an hour to kill before they were meant to meet, he went into the town to buy him a card. He also picked up some flowers, no roses, he didn’t want Oikawa to cut his fingers on the thorns… The bouquet he picked out contained almond blossoms, alyssums, red, white and pink camellias, forget me nots and gardenias. In the top button hole, Iwaizumi wore a white carnation. He had looked up the flower’s meanings on his phone whilst in the florist and hoped they would convey the message he was trying to. At 6:55pm, Iwaizumi was stood at Oikawa’s front door, bouquet in hand. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Even though he had a key to the Oikawas place and frequently let himself in, this felt like the right course of action.

Tooru opened the door and Hajime’s breath caught in his throat. The setter was stunning. A simple light blue, long sleeved button up flattered the muscles of his torso and arms, black skinny jeans hugged his long, muscular legs and a simple pair of boots completed the look. His hair was perfectly styled and a genuine smile adorned his face.

“Hajime! You’re early” Tooru chirped brightly

“Yeah, well, I was ready over an hour ago, so I went and got you these. Happy Valentine’s Day, Tooru” Iwaizumi mumbled, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he handed the setter the flowers. Oikawa practically squealed in delight and went to go put them in some water, inviting Iwaizumi inside in the meantime.

“Thank you so much, they’re beautiful”

“Not as beautiful as you”

There was silence between them as that comment settled and Tooru’s face went a shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.

“Mean, Iwa-chan, you’re not meant to be that smooth” he whined with a pout. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I didn’t do it on purpose… It just kinda slipped out”

“You were at least thinking it, even if you didn’t mean it to come out, it did. I thought I was meant to be the expert at flirting here”

“You are, I wouldn’t know where to start if I was intentionally trying to flirt. I was just being honest”

“That kind of honesty is going to kill me, I won’t have any blood left in my heart, it’ll all be in my cheeks and it’ll be all your fault Iwa-chan” Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi chuckled and watched Oikawa put the flowers in a vase of water, before offering his hand to his soulmate.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes, please”

They walked out of the door, fingers laced together. Iwaizumi could feel the chill in the air already getting to Oikawa as they walked. The slight tremble in his wrist was enough to give it away. He unwound his scarf from around his neck and wound it around Oikawa’s instead. The setter blinked at him, confused for a moment before giving him a bright smile and a peck on the cheek. They weren’t going far, just to their favourite ramen place. They had figured earlier that all of the fancier places would have been booked up months ago.  
The meal passed uneventfully, their usual bickering and joking about coming easier than it had done for a few weeks. It was relaxing to just be together and not feel like there was something driving itself between them. All too soon, they were back out in the cold and Oikawa was shivering completely now that it was colder.

“Would you like to stay over at mine tonight?” Iwaizumi turned to his setter, waiting for an answer.

“Yes! I would love to”

Iwaizumi grinned at him and lead him back to his house. They let themselves in, took their shoes and winter accessories off in the entry way before heading up to Iwaizumi’s room.

“I should confess something, Tooru…”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“I was hoping you would say yes to coming over… You know how I have a flat roof outside my window and we set the telescope up on it sometimes?”

“Yeah?”

“Go take a look out the window”

Oikawa blinked in surprise but made his way over to the window. He gasped in surprise when he saw that Iwaizumi had set up a tent and the telescope out there.

“I checked the forecast, it’s supposed to be clear all night, so I thought we could star gaze all night… And if we get too cold, we can just climb back in the window. Though I piled all the blankets and hot water bottles I could out there”

“Hajime, you’re the best!” Tooru squealed with delight, flinging himself across the room and into Iwaizumi’s arms. The spiker chuckled and ruffled Tooru’s hair lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, come on, get changed into your warmest pyjamas and then we can get out there.”

It didn’t take long for them to get changed into their warmest pyjamas and get settled in the tent outside. True to his word, Iwaizumi had piled all of the blankets, pillows and hot water bottles he could find into the tent so they weren’t even slightly cold.

They kept the door of the tent open so that they could watch the stars from their warm, comfortable cocoon. Tooru eventually started to drift off, but Hajime poked him awake.

“Tooru, look”

Oikawa turned bleary eyes to the sky, where Iwaizumi was pointing. There was a bright trail across the sky and then it was gone in a flash, followed by another, then another, then multiple at once.

“A meteor shower… It’s amazing, Hajime…”

“Two amazing things happening at the same time, seems like I’m lucky today”

“Huh?”

“The meteor shower and getting to experience it with you, my best friend and soulmate”

“You’re such a romantic, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi could tell, even in the low light, that Oikawa was blushing. It was satisfying to know he had been the cause of it but he didn’t answer Tooru. There was nothing he could answer to that in this moment that wouldn’t be a lie and he didn’t see the point to that right now. He was content to watch the meteor shower as it was reflected in Tooru’s eyes.  
Once it was over, Hajime got himself comfortable and Tooru shut the door of the tent, curling up to his soulmate.

“Thank you for today, Hajime… It was more perfect than I could have asked for”

“Thank you too, Tooru… For allowing me to make it perfect for you”

They both smiled at each other, blushes high on their cheekbones. Oikawa leaned up from where he had been laying and soft lips were pressing against chapped ones. The kiss was brief and chaste, over too quickly for either of their liking but they were both too tired to do anything more than that for the time being.

“Goodnight, Hajime”

“Goodnight, Tooru”


End file.
